Promise
by S-Cream.ID
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou meminta –atau memerintahkan? Anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk merebut kemenangan mereka yang tiga kali berturut-turut di Interhigh tingkat SMP dengan memberikan ancaman seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini ia berjanji Akashi tidak akan memberikan mereka latihan ekstra dan hukuman jika menang… #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


Summary : Akashi Seijuurou meminta –atau memerintahkan? Anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk merebut kemenangan mereka yang tiga kali berturut-turut di Interhigh tingkat SMP dengan memberikan ancaman seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini ia berjanji Akashi tidak akan memberikan mereka latihan ekstra dan hukuman jika menang…

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Promise ©

Friendship/Angst/Rated T/OOC (sepertinya)/Typo (semoga tidak)

**#FF** yang dibuat untuk meramaikan event #**1stAnnivKfIND**

~selamat membaca!~

Awan putih berarak di langit senja. Cahaya matahari juga tidak terlalu terik. Matahari perlahan mulai condong kearah barat, memberitahukan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00, waktu pulang untuk pelajar pada umumnya. Dentuman bola basket dan decitan sepatu perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh tarikan nafas yang cukup dalam dan helaan nafas dari tiap individu yang masih berada di dalam gedung olahraga –menandakan latihan basket yang mereka jalani sudah selesai. Menguras isi perut, terkapar di tengah lapangan, mengkikir kuku, dan makan snack adalah aktivitas yang dipilih para pemain basket bertitle Kiseki no Sedai untuk merayakan selesainya latihan ekstra yang diberikan sang kapten. Semua anggota terlihat sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing –menghiraukan kepergian sang kapten yang entah kemana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, sampai akhirnya perkataan satu orang diantara mereka menarik perhatian anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

"Menurut kalian tahun ini kita akan diancam apalagi oleh Akashicchi agar kita menang di interhigh?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah menelentangkan tubuhnya di tengah lapangan basket pada rekan setimnya. Pandangan matanya sendiri dia alihkan keatas –mencoba mengingat-ingat ancaman-ancaman sang kapten yang pada tahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Oi, Kise! Apa maksud ucapanmu?" ucap pemuda berambut biru indigo, menanggapi pertanyaan dari rekan setimnya yang bernama Kise Ryouta. Pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki itu sendiri masih sibuk membersihkan keringat yang membanjiri kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Yah..,apa kalian ingat waktu pertama kali Akashicchi menjadi kapten dia mempertaruhkan apa jika kita kalah?" tanya Kise kembali sambil beranjak dari tempat sebelumnya, mencari posisi duduk disebelah pemuda bersurai baby blue yang masih berwajah pucat pasca menguras isi perutnya.

"Umm? Kalau tidak salah, Aka-chin bilang akan memotong tangannya dan memberikannya pada kita jika kita kalah…" gumam Murasakibara Atsushi –seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi besar sambil memakan maiubo rasa baru yang mungkin limited edition.

"Di tahun kedua, Akashi-kun mengancam akan memotong kakinya dan memberikannya kepada kita jika kita kalah, benar'kan, Tetsu-kun?" ucap seorang gadis bersurai baby pink sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat ucapan sang kapten.

"Kau benar, Momoi-san..," balas Kuroko Tetsuya –pemuda yang duduk disebelah Kise setelah dirasanya telah berhasil mengatasi mualnya akibat latihan ekstra yang menguras tenaganya.

"Bukannya aku takut dengan ancaman Akashi dan akhirnya menuruti perintahnya, tapi aku cuma tidak ingin kalah tahun lalu, nanodayo.." ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hijau bernama Midorima Shintarou sambil menyibukkan dirinya dengan mentapping jemarinya.

"Menurut kalian, apa ancaman yang akan di ucapkan Akashicchi setelah ini –ssu?" tanya Kise lagi. Otaknya berpikir keras membayangkan apa yang akan diucapkan kaptennya mengenai sesuatu hal yang diluar akal sehat.

"Membelikan maiubo rasa baru.."

"Itu buka ancaman, muracchi..,"

"Melempari kita dengan gunting-guntingnya?"

"Mungkin saja, nanodayo.."

"Membuang seluruh koleksi Horikita Mai-ku? NOO!"

"Itu sih hayalanmu, Aomine-kun.."

"Mencincang tubuhnya menjadi 6 bagian dan akan memberikannya pada kalian masing-masing satu potong, bagaimana?" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan nada rendah yang sukses membuat keenam lainnya refleks memandang sosok yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tatapan takut.

"Bagaimana? Tawaran yang menarik bukan?" ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu lagi sambil tersenyum sarkastik. Bolamatanya yang berwarna merah berkilat senang melihat keenam rekan coretbudakcoret se-timnya memasang mimik muka pucat pasi.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Akashi-kun..," ucap Kuroko dengan raut muka yang monoton.

"Aku percaya jika kalian akan memenangkan pertandingan itu, ucapanku selalu benar, Tetsuya..," ucap Akashi kembali sambil tersenyum lembut kepada rekan-rekannya, senyuman yang jarang Akashi tunjukan diluar rekan-rekan kepercayaannya sesame Kiseki no Sedai.

"Satu hal lagi, aku janji tidak akan memberikan kalian latihan ekstra dan hukuman lagi sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan kalian.." ucap Akashi tegas. Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Akashi membuat keenam temannya terperangah antara gembira dan kaget atas keputusan yang Akashi ambil. Bagaiman tidak, semenjak Akashi menjadi kapten di klub basket ini, Akashi tidak pernah memberikan sedikit pun kelonggaran pada anggotanya –tidak terkecuali Kise Ryouta yang bekerja sebagai model.

"Kalau itu benar, aku tidak akan di ceramahi manajer lagi-suu.."

"Aku selalu benar dan perkataanku adalah mutlak, Ryouta..,"

" Yosh! Aku jadi bisa mengumpulkan majalah Horikita Mai tanpa harus bertemu penjaga toko berisik itu lagi!"

"Aku bisa menyempatkan waktu ke Maji Burger untuk membeli vanilla shake..,"

"Aku bisa mencari lucky item tanpa takut pulang terlambat, nanodayo.."

"Mido-chin mau lollipop?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Akashi kembali tersenyum. Akashi sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum melihat mereka yang begitu bahagia setelah mendengar janji yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Pemuda bermata ruby itu juga tidak tahu, kenapa saat ini dia sangat menginginkan waktu berhenti saat itu juga seolah jika tidak ia akan kehilangan segalanya.

* * *

"CIITT!"

"AWAS!"

"DUAAKK!"

Wajah-wajah anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang sebelumnya terlihat bahagia beberapa hari yang lalu kini menghilang. Mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa malam hari sebelum pertandingan final di Interhigh, kapten mereka –Akashi Seijuurou mengalami benturan yang cukup serius dibagian kepala saat berusaha menolong Kuroko ketika menyebrang jalan dari tabrakan mobil setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengisi perut di Maji Burger.

Cairan berwarna merah pekat perlahan mulai mengalir dari pelipis pemuda setinggi 173 cm itu –berbaur menjadi satu dengan rambutnya yang juga memilki warna yang senada. Darah. Ya, darah mulai mengalir dari pelipis Akashi dan tidak dapat berhenti karena penyakit hemofilianya, membuat Kuroko semakin ketakutan melihat kondisi kaptenya yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan.

"Akashi-kun, darahmu tidak mau berhenti..," ucap Kuroko dengan suara bergetar. Iris aquamarine miliknya menatap wajah Akashi lekat-lekat dengan perasaan takut. Tidak, bukan hanya Kuroko yang ketakutan –Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan bahkan Kise bersama Momoi sudah menangis ketakutan melihat kondisi Akashi yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya. Gigi Midorima sendiri bergemeletuk ketakutan saat pemuda berkacamata itu berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat karena memikirkan kondisi Akashi.

"Aku tahu itu, Kuroko-kun..," ucap Akashi tenang sambil menahan nyeri di kepala bagian kiri. Merah darah. Warna yang telah menemani ibunya pada saat hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir –ibu Akashi Seijuurou. Apakah aku akan berakhir sepertimu, Okaa-san? –mungkin itulah yang saat ini terlintas dipikirannya sambil mencoba rasa nyeri yang terus berkepanjangan. Namun pikiran itu segera buyar setelah telinganya mendengar suara Murasakibara yang memanggil namanya.

"Aka-chin mau lollipop?" Ucap Murasakibara dengan wajahnya yang malas sambil menyodorkan dua lollipop rasa vanilla. Mendengar ucapan Murasakibara tentu saja membuat yang lain tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang melihat keadaan temannya dalam kondisi seperti itu masih sempat menawarkan sebuah lollipop? Ingin sekali Aomine menghajar pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu atas ucapannya yang tidak tahu situasi. Namun, pikiran itu segera sirna dari otak Aomine ketika mendengar kelanjutan ucapan pemuda bersurai ungu.

"Agar Aka-chin sedikit lupa dengan rasa sakitnya..," ucap Murasakibara dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Perlahan airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Murasakibara, mernari mengikuti lekukan pipinya. Dia tidak peduli apa yang kini orang lain pikirkan tentangnya –tentang tangisannya. Pemuda itu saat ini hanya memikirkan kondisi Akashi, seseorang yang berharga baginya, sama dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain ataupun keluarganya.

"Jangan menangis, bukankah kalian sudah berjanji akan memenangkan Interhigh untukku?" ucap Akashi dengan suara yang mulai terdengar parau sambil menenangkan Murasakibara, Kise, dan Momoi yang menangis. Tangan Akashi dengan lembut membelai surai ungu Murasakibara –menciptakan sedikit warna merah yang menodai ungu murni rambut pemuda pecinta snack itu.

"Bagaimana kami bisa menang tanpa Akashicchi –..,"

"Kau bisa Kise-kun, kalian bisa memenangkannya tanpaku disana..," tegas Akashi lagi. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan darah yang masih mengalir dari pelipisnya, mereka dan kemenangan adalah yang terpenting dalam kehidupan Akashi. Meskipun begitu, tingkat kesadarannya semakin berkurang karena dia mulai kekurangan banyak darah. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya terlihat jelas mulai memburam. Meskipun dia tahu kondisinya yang mulai menurun, Akashi terus memacu kesadarannya agar bisa mengucapkan paling tidak satu kalimat dari mulutnya.

"Bawa piala itu untukku, aku akan menemui kalian setelah pertandingan usai, itu mutlak..," perintah Akashi Seijuurou kepada teman-temannya sebelum kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan semua pandangannya menjadi buram.

* * *

Suram. Itulah yang dirasakan anggota Generation of Miracle tanpa kehadiran Akashi Seijuurou di Interhigh. Meskipun Akashi sering mengeluarkan hawa yang mengintimidasi mereka, paling tidak mereka juga mendapat dorongan agar melakukan penampilan yang terbaik di pertandingan. Tapi sekarang pemuda itu masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan tidak kunjung sadarkan diri.

"Aku ingin menang dan membawakan piala itu untuknya, nanodayo..," ucap Midorima sambil memantapkan dirinya. Sebenarya pemuda itu malu mengatakan hal itu, tapi keadaan telah berubah dan dibutuhkan pendorong mental di kelompoknya, membuatnya mengambil resiko paling memalukan sekalipun.

"Aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun memotong tubuhnya menjadi enam bagian.." ucap Kuroko datar setelah terpengaruh oleh ucapan Midorima. Meskipun begitu, diingatannya masih terekam jelas kejadian-kejadian kemarin dan wajah Akashi saat mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Akashicchi meninggal-ssu.. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji akan menepati janjinya menghapuskan hukuman dan latihan ekstra'kan?" ucap jelas matanya sudah membengkak dengan kantung mata besar menggantung dibawah matanya. Dia takut –pemuda itu takut saat dia tertidur, dia akan memimpikan kejadian yang dialami sang Kapten hingga akhirnya Kise memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan menangis semalam suntuk.

"Aku malas main basket, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Aka-chin.." ucap Murasakibara malas, tetapi siapa yang tahu akan isi hatinya.

"Malas aku mengakuinya, tapi aku membutuhkannya sebagai kapten dan sebagai rekan setim disini..," dengus Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri –frustasi. Setelah mengutarakan apa yang terlintas diotak mereka, mereka tersenyum. Mencoba merubah beban yang dipikirkannya menjadi suatu semangat untuk memenangkan pertandingan yang mereka inginkan –dan Akashi inginkan.

"Yosh! Kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini! Teikou fight!" teriak kelima anggota itu dengan penuh semangat. Menghapus atsmofer tidak mengenakan yang sebelumnya sempat tercipta dari pikiran masing-masing –tanpa menyadari sesosok bersurai merah tersenyum bangga melihat semangat mereka.

"PRITT!"

.

.

"Siapkan kantung darah golongan AB! Cepat!" titah sang sang dokter melihat kondisi pasiennya yang menurun drastis. Ya, pasien itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Kondisi tubuhnya semakin menurun dari waktu ke waktu, tidak memberikan respon baik sedikit pun sejak pertama kali dirinya dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Baik!" ucap sang perawat lalu berlalu.

.

.

40 menit berjalan sangat lambat bagi mereka. Menyerang dan bertahan adalah pilihan mereka. Kemenangan dalam Interhigh mereka coba raih melalui shoot bernilai tiga poin ataupun dunk yang bernilai dua poin agar sesuai keinginan motto SMP mereka dimana kemenangan adalah absolut, sesuai keinginan pelatih mereka, sesuai keinginan mereka –Kiseki no Sedai, dan juga keinginan sang pemimpin Kiseki no Sedai –Akashi Seijuurou.

"Yosh! Midorimacchi!" ucap Kise sambil memberikan long pass ke Midorima.

"Aku tahu, nanodayo..," Ucap Midorima sambil menangkap bola basket dari Kise, mengambil bagian untuk mengakhiri pertandingan ini. Pertandingan Interhigh ini dengan shoot bernilai tiga poin miliknya. Lempar. Bola berwarna jingga itu kembali melambung tinggi kearah ring lawan dan masuk tanpa cacat.

"BRAKK!"

"PRIITT!"

"Pertandingan selesai! 83 dan 78, Teikou menang!" setelah pengumuman kemenangan dikumandangkan. Teikou mendapatkan piala kemenangan mereka untuk yang ketiga kalinya di Interhigh. Melihat piala itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat. otak memikirkan seluruh janji yang akan di tepati Akashi. Dihapuskannya hukuman dan latihan ekstra, tidak ada potongan tubuh, dan yang terpeting –mereka memiliki muka untuk menepati perintah Akashi seijuurou.

"Kita berhasil Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi!" pekik Kise senang sambil bergelantungan di leher Kuroko.

"Jangan menggantung di leherku, Kise-kun...," ucap kuroko datar.

"Tentu saja, Kise! Kita pasti menang, betulkan Tetsu?" ucap Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kise dan Kuroko.

"Hai… tapi berhentilah mengacak-acak rambutku, Aomine-kun.." ucap Kuroko sambil menyingkirkan tangan Aomine. Midorima sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita ke Aka-chin..," ucap Murasakibara sambil membawa piala kemenangan yang sudah mereka terima.

"YOSH!"

* * *

Mereka kini telah berada di rumah sakit tempat sang kapten dirawat. Membawa piala kemenangan yang sangat diinginkan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Padahal mereka membawakan berita bahagia untuknya. Tapi kenapa mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mata mereka menangkap helaian rambut berwarna merah menyembul dari kain yang menutup sosok pemuda yang sudah menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhir kalinya dibawa oleh seorang perawat. Mencoba menyangkal semua itu, mereka berlari menuju ruang rawat sang kapten –tidak memperdulikan pandangan kesal orang-orang akibat kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan. Piala kemenangan itu masih tergengam erat di pelukkan Murasakibara –terlalu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya satu. Temui Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang bermain shogi diruang rawatnya, berikan pialanya, dan tagih janjinya.

"Ini'kan ruang rawatnya, Tetsu?" ucap aomine sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruang rawat bernomor 342. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kuroko hanya mengangguk kepada Aomine. Sebelumnya ia sudah memastikannya dibagian resepsionis –yang tentu saja sedikit membuat jantungan perawat yang berjaga disana. Namun betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kenyataan yang mereka lihat. Kamar itu..

.

.

.

Kosong.

Tidak ada satu penghuni atau satu bukti yang mengindikasikan bahwa masih ada satu orang yang masih menempati ruangan itu.

"Akashicchi dimana? Jangan membuat kami takut-ssu..," ucap Kise dengan nada suara yang mulai bergetar. Airmata mulai menggenang dimatanya, bersiap untuk jatuh pada saat itu juga.

"Hei, Akashi! Kau harus menepati janjimu! Kami sudah memenangkan piala ini untukmu!" teriak Aomine. Dengan kasar ia merebut piala mereka dari tangan Murasakibara dan melemparnya kelantai –menimbulkan suara berisik untuk beberapa saat.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu, Aomine. Kau bisa mengganggu pasien yang lain!" omel Midorima pada Aomine. Midorima tahu bagaiman perasaan Aomine, kesal, marah, kecewa, dan sedih. Tetapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya sekarang? bukankah seseorang yang telah hilang tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi?

"Aka-chin, aku tidak suka ini..," ucap Murasakibara sambil menahan tangisnya. Dia benci –pemuda ini benci jika harus kehilangan sesuatu hal yang berharga untuknya.

"Akashi-kun benar, jika tidak ada Akashi-kun, tidak akan ada lagi yang memberikan latihan ekstra dan hukuman, Akashi juga tidak menjanjikan untuk hidup setelah kecelakaan ini. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak menemui kami? Bukankah Akashi-kun sudah janji?" ucap Kuroko panjang. Airmata miliknya terjatuh dari sepasang aquamarine miliknya, turun membasahi pipinya yang berwarna putih pucat. Ya, untuk kali ini kemenangan mereka dipenuhi tangisan akan kehilangan pemimpin dan seorang teman mereka –Akashi Seijuurou.

Finni

Olla! disini~! Ini fanfict kedua sekaligus fanfict pertama di fandom ini. Nggak memuaskan ya? Maaf kalau mengecewakan! Aku janji akan berjuang lebih keras lagi-ruu..! ovo)9

~Omake~

"Apa yang kalian tangisi?" tanya sesosok pemuda bersurai merah pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak membuat mereka terkejut. Suara pemuda itu tidak asing ditelinga mereka. Mereka sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akachin?" ucap Murasakibara ragu-ragu, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Menurutmu siapa, Atsushi?" ucap pemuda itu tenang.

"Akashicchi kemana saja? Kenapa ruang rawat Akashicchi sudah dirapihkan?" tanya Kise sambil sesengukkan. Akashi sendiri hanya berdiri dihadapan mereka dan tersenyum tipis –tipis sekali.

"Itu tidak penting Ryouta..," ucap Akashi tegas –ciri khasnya.

"Kami sudah memenangkan pertandingan Interhigh, Akashi..," tegas Midorima sambil memperlihatkan piala yang sebelumnya dilempar Aomine.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa, simpan piala itu untukku, Shintarou..," ucap Akashi lagi.

"Aku senang Akashi-kun menepati janji Akashi-kun, tapi Akashi-kun belum benar-benar meninggal'kan,?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. Akashi hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis untuk yang kesekiankali dengan raut muka yang terlihat –sedih?

"Menurutmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Ya, pemuda bersurai merah itu tahu –Kuroko sadar bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Melayang layaknya manusia yang kehilangan gravitasi. Melayang sebagai sebuah roh.

"_Menurutmu aku masih hidup, Tetsuya? Jika kau melihatku seperti ini?"_

_Finni_


End file.
